Lover of Love
by carlisleismybaby
Summary: Jasper and Bella love story with many twists and plots changes. It's one you have to read in order to understand it. Of course I own nothing to do with Twilight just my made up characters and the plot.


Stuck in the dreary town of Forks, Washington was Major Jasper Hale. At one time he was a feared vampire, but now he was reduced to living with a family he dreaded staying with. His brother Peter told him it was needed since he just knew shit but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He couldn't stand to be around them and their vegetarian lifestyle. Jasper knew their lifestyle went against their nature and what they were created for. He saw it as weakness, but for the time being he would play along even if he wasn't truly following their diet, he just knew how to cover his tracks well. If the diet was bad enough, he had to deal with them. Edward and Alice were the worse ones of the bunch. They felt like because they both had a gift that it meant they knew everything, but it just meant they rely heavily on their gifts which would one day be their downfall. Alice had the ability to see into the future which could change at any minute, so it was pointless to rely on her all the time. Edward could read minds, but if a vampire truly wanted to they could block him from their minds. He couldn't wait for the day someone brought their end because he hoped to be around to see it.

Esme and Carlisle were okay, but he knew they were weary of him which he was glad because it kept them out of his business. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them. So they had a silent agreement to keep each other at a distance which was just how he liked people to be. Now Rosalie and Emmett were two that he actually did like and they made having to live with the Cullen's enjoyable. Neither of them judged him for his past nor try to force him to be someone he wasn't. They were genuine with him since he could feel their emotions. What he liked was how Rosalie was a spitfire and didn't care if she hurt people's feelings, plus she was extremely loyal. Slowly her loyalty was swaying to him the more annoyed she became of dumb and dumber. Emmett was one of those you could just chill with and help get your mind off of everyday life. Like Rosalie he was loyal and he knew at the end of the day Emmett would most likely choose him instead of the other Cullens. It would be good for him if things did go bad for him to have allies that weren't in a different state. He had a feeling that they will come in handy sometime in the near future.

Today was like any other ordinary day in the dreadful town. He was getting ready for school, a concept he found stupid, but he knew it kept the other Cullen family members off his back especially Alice and Edward. When he finished getting ready he felt his phone buzz, he looked to see he had a text from Peter. _Today is the day things finally start to fall into place._ Groaning because he had no idea what that meant. What exactly was going to start to fall into place for him? Jasper hated when his brother was being all cryptic and shit. Checking to make sure his guard was up so Edward couldn't read his mind and Alice could only see what he wanted her to see. He knew he didn't become one of the most feared vampires without learning some tricks. Today he rode with Em and Rose like he pretty much always did since they were the only two he could actually stand. As he stepped out of Rose's car, the most mouth watering scent hit him. Looking around for the delightful human, he saw a girl getting out of an old beat up truck. He had never seen her before, he was sure of it because she had blood that sang to him and she didn't seem too bad on the eyes either.

Studying her, he noticed that she was pale and if it wasn't for the heartbeat and the scent of her blood, he would have thought she was a vampire. Her body was a treat as he could tell she took good care of herself. Brown eyes and brown hair, which to him weren't really anything spectacular, but for her it fit. The beast inside of him purred with approval. Jasper knew he found his mate but the hard part was getting her. He knew he would and she will become the mate of not only Jasper but the beast that lay silent within him waiting for when he was needed to come out. He hoped mystery girl had what it took. First task was finding out her name. Leaving his 'family' behind he took off following the mouth watering scent. Standing outside the office he listened closely for her name. Then the name Isabella Swan left his mate's lips. She was the chief's daughter; the one he heard was suppose to be moving down soon. As he watched her leave, no doubt going to her first class, he felt the beast inside him try to break free. Both wanted to grab Isabella and fuck her as well as sink their teeth into her so they could truly mark her as his. Jasper knew he had to approach this just right or bad things could end up happening. Hearing the bell, he finally started to make his way to his class already plotting his first step in making Isabella Swan his.


End file.
